dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Capizzi
North Hollywood, California, U.S. |death = March 26, 2007 (aged 70) |deathplace = Scottsdale, Arizona, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1950-2002 |status = Deceased }}Bill Capizzi (March 21, 1937 - March 26, 2007), also known as Bill Capeze, Bill Kapezi, and A. Gregory, was an American actor and voice actor. Born in North Hollywood, California, Bill appeared in mostly bit roles in his live action film and TV show appearances. Also a gifted voice actor, he appeared in numerous animated projects, such as Digimon Adventure, Robotech, and G-Force. Capizzi died in Scottsdale, Arizona. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Foreman (ep. 1) Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Charlie Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Little Miss'' (1983) - Mr. Greedy, Mr. Small, Mr. Funny, Mr. Worry Animated Films *''The Smurfs & the Magic Flute'' (1976) - Papa Smurf (U.S. Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (1972-1974) - Galactor, Computor, Anderson/Commander Todd, Military Commander (ep. 1), Councilman 1 (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Monsieur Bonancieux *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Conductor (ep. 7) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Condra Bromco, Colonel Maistroff, Summons Announcement (ep. 8), Judge (ep. 8), Lead Angry Patron (ep. 16), Utema's Friend 2 (ep. 29), Crowd Zentraedi 1 (ep. 31), Left Wing (ep. 31), Zentraedi A (ep. 34), Taxi Driver (ep. 35), Smoking Man (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' (1985) - The Robotech Masters *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Fred (ep. 65), Red Snake 1 (ep. 66), Satisfied Mob Member (ep. 67), Shorty's Partner (ep. 78), Fleet Commander (eps. 84-85) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - The Rabbit (ep. 27), Soldier (ep. 30), The Crab (ep. 35), Cook (ep. 36), Rumpelstiltskin (ep. 39) *''Ox Tales'' (1987-1988) - Horace, Zane *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - M.C. (ep. 1), Ringmaster (ep. 1), Clown (ep. 1) (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1991-1992) - Grandfather (ep. 27) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Captain Bigbritches (ep. 3) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Frigimon *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - King Pezno *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Caterpillar Soldiers, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Birth'' (1984) - Biker A (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Rocky, Rocky's Friend, Bubba, Underground Pilot 1, Underground Pilot 3 (International Dub) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - IQ-9 *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Pops, Prime Minister, Frank's Partner, MODAT Security 2nd-in-Command *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Caleb (second half), Cord, Shadowland Tank Pilot, Lunarian Court 2 *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Major Fist (Major Metallitron) (FUNimation Dub) External Links *Bill Capizzi at the Internet Movie Database *Bill Capizzi at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze